1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a user interface that provides an active haptic feedback to a user in response to the user interfacing with an actuation target on the user interface.
2. Background Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and media players, are becoming more sophisticated. Designers of these devices are incorporating more features and applications into each new generation of these products. It is not uncommon today, for example, to find a mobile telephone that includes an on-board camera for video and pictures, a music application for playing songs, a calendar application for storing reminders, and an address book capable of storing hundreds of contacts.
Just as the applications associated with these devices are becoming more advanced, so too are the user interfaces. While many mobile devices have user interfaces that include an array of “popple” style buttons, more and more devices are being equipped with touch sensitive screens. With a touch sensitive user interface, a user simply touches a rigid piece of plastic or glass rather than depressing a button. Capacitive, resistive, or other sensors detect the presence of the user's finger or stylus.
One problem associated with these devices is that it is sometimes difficult for a user to know whether they actually pressed the “virtual button” that they intended to press. With a popple-style keyboard, a user easily knows whether a button has been pressed because they can feel the “click type” response of the button going into, and out of, the user interface. Further, they can hear the “click” sound that the popple makes. When using a touch sensitive interface, however, there is no physical deflection to feel. The user merely places a finger or stylus on a piece of glass. Further, there is generally no sound when a finger touches a piece of glass. Consequently, the user may be unsure whether the virtual button has actually been actuated.
Some device manufacturers have tried to remedy this problem by adding a faux popple sound. When the capacitive or other sensor detects that a virtual button has been actuated, the device is programmed to broadcast a “click” sound from an on-board loudspeaker. This solution is less than ideal, however, as there are many environments in which sounds are either not permitted or are distracting. In meetings, theaters, and other similar places a user may not desire a speaker popping each time the user touches the touch sensitive interface.
There is thus a need for an improved user feedback in an electronic device employing a touch sensitive or similar user interface.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.